


I Give You Control

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curse of Obedience, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Sam and Dean ganked a witch,  but she still managed to cast an obedience curse on Sam. They had hoped ganking her would make it go away, but Dean just had to test it out.  For science. Honestly.





	I Give You Control

Sam and Dean ganked a witch, but she still managed to cast an obedience curse on Sam. They had hoped ganking her would make it go away, but Dean just had to test it out. For science. Honestly.

“Sam, strip down to your boxers.” Dean watches Sam and a few seconds later Sam's done what he's asked. His face betrays just how much this is actually freaking him out, but his body still obeys.

“Dean what the hell?”

“Science. I wanted to see if this curse was lifted.” The look of Dean's shit eating grin lets Sam know that Dean has no plans of stopping. So he calls Dean's bluff.

“Okay, it works. Experiment over. You can let me out now.” Sam is starting to sweat, from the thought that it's going to be awhile before he's met go.

“Absolutely not. Go lay down on the bed, Sam.” Sam hates that he has to do this, but his body just does exactly what it's told.

“Now spread your legs wide open for me, Sammy. And I don't want you talking unless I say it's okay.” Sam tries resisting the curse, forcibly trying to hold his legs together. But he's no match for the curse, or Dean's next command.

“I ordered you to open your legs. NOW.” Dean orders, Sam’s legs move out of the hold, spreading as wide as they can go.

“That's better. Now stay in this spot. No moving or squirming.” Dean smiles as he moves to lay down next to Sam on the bed. He starts to trace Sam's scars and stroking his chest down his stomach to his boxers. Sam’s is still looking freaked out, but Dean’s hand just starts slipping below the waistband. Sam whines, trying to move his abdomen even a little, either to get away from Dean's hand or to fuck into it.

“Want me to stop?” Dean asks Sam, who nods a yes and whimpers again.

“Sam, tell me the truth. Do. You want me. To stop?” 

Sam tries, he does, but once again he can't stop himself from admitting, “No. Please don’t stop Dean.” Sam hates how whiny he just sounded, but Dean just takes it all in. He wraps his hand around Sam’s already partially erect cock and waits a beat before tugging it. This pulls a moan out from Sam, and when he tries to move, he only shivers and vibrates. Dean just can't get enough of Sam's frustration, unable to stop anything Dean’s doing as he tugs Sam's cock.

“Love when I can pull on your cock without you stopping me, Sam. Getting so hard for me.” Dean moans a little as Sam’s cock keeps plumping up in his hand, leaking pre-cum. Every tremor and shake reminds Dean that Sam can't do anything without his say so.

“Spit on my hand.” Dean pulls his hand out of Sam's boxers and holds it in front of Sam’s mouth and collects as Sam dribbles spits into his hand. He takes Sam's cock back in hand and uses it to make jerking him easier. Sam can't stop a low moan building up in his throat.

“You like that, don't you, dirty boy.” Dean smiles again, then stops to remove Sam’s boxers. Sam’s free cock smacks against his stomach and twitches, some pre-cum getting on himself. Sam’s just moaning for more touching, but Dean has other plans.

“Since you like this so much, I think we need to make this even more interesting. Hold your arms above your head and hold on to the bed.” Sam’s arms raise up without argument, eyes a little frightened. Dean gets up and moves out of sight. Sam can’t turn to look, so he doesn't have a clue what’s going on. His hard cock is just leaking like a freaking faucet and he's dying for Dean to just get back to it already. He can hear rustling of clothing and then something thuds onto the bed in front of him.

“Make your hands wrap around my cock, tight, and hold them there.” Sam's hands form a tunnel around Dean’s thick cock, snug and umoving.

“Good boy. Now keep still.” Sam is whimpering from the feel of Dean slowly fucking into Sam’s hands. At the same time, Dean reaches up to pinch and pull on Sam’s nipples. Sam's writhing quickly returns, cock bouncing and leaking. Dean's just moaning from the perfect way Sam’s hands are wrapped around him.

“So good Sammy. Now let your mouth take in my fingers.” He puts three fingers in Sam’s mouth, and Sam closes his mouth around them to suck.

“Get them nice and wet Sammy. Wanna open you up nice and loose.” Sam moans around the fingers as Dean keeps fucking his hands. Finally, Dean pulls his cock out of Sam’s hands, then moves around and pulls his fingers out Sam’s mouth.

“Get on your knees, head turned towards the foot of the bed, shoulders on the mattress, then hold your ass cheeks open for me and stay like that.” Sam’s body slowly obeys, rolling over onto his knees, coming up on the bed. He gets in his new position, then freezes at the sudden realization that this position leaves him completely exposed with his cock dangling. Dean rubs one spit covered finger around the rim of Sam's hole, then slides in. Sam shakes and moans at the intrusion, while Dean uses his other hand to slowly stroke his cock at the hot ass in front of him. He gets a second finger in, then a third finger, and begins to fuck Sam with nothing but those fingers. He’s loving every minute of this curse. Then, he gets an idea that he can't believe he never thought of before.

“Sam, cum for me right now!” Dean keeps fucking him with his fingers, and watches as Sam's body clenches around the fingers and his cock shoots cum onto the bed and twitches. Sam meanwhile can't stop screaming at the feeling of his body cumming from just Dean's fingers.

“Fuck Sam, that was hot. Now get hard again.” Sam is in total shock as he watches his cock immediately plump up and become rock hard in an instant. Dean moans and pulls his fingers out Sam.

“Suck your hole off my fingers.” Dean smiles as Sam opens and starts sucking hard on the fingers. He reaches for the lube and thoroughly slicks himself up.

“Stop sucking. Use one hand to grab the base of your cock. You're gonna be your own personal cock ring, Sammy. No cumming until I say.” He grins as Sam’s body still complies and releases a cheek to grip himself, tight. Sam moans at both the taste of his hole and holding his cock in what feels like a seriously tight grip. Dean groans as he pushes into Sam without warning, sliding inside easily and as he bottoms out, he gets another idea.

“Sammy, fuck yourself on my dick. Slowly.” Sam’s hips shift back a little on command, and slides back a little before going forward and good obedient slut, he's fucking himself on Dean.

“Oh man. Best. Curse. EVER.” Dean just can't stop enjoying messing with Sam's free will like this. Sam does all the work and he gets all the fun. Sam’s moaning loudly, cock leaking. 

“Faster Sam. Let go of your cock so you can use both hands to brace yourself while you fuck me.” Sam lets go and lifts his ass to fuck back on Dean, harder and faster. His muscles are screaming from the odd angles and little to no movement, but Dean’s cock in him feels so damn good, so full. Sam starts grunting and crying out as if he needs to cum, but Dean's command forbidding him from spilling over the edge. A few tears leak out of Sam, happy tears of ecstasy. Dean feels the flutters of Sam's hole around his cock, and decides to move onto the next step.

“Wanting to cum Sam? I don’t think so. Stop fucking me and stand up.” Sam’s body stops instantly, and Dean backs up as Sam stands.

“Okay, once I lay down, I want you to ride my cock facing me.” Dean gets some more lube on his cock, lays down, and watches as Sam slides Dean into him. Sam’s face is a mess, eyes are screaming for more, cheeks covered in tears, chin dribbled with spit. So hot. Dean groans as Sam starts to ride him, hard cock bouncing on Dean’s stomach.

“Harder Sammy. I want to come before you. Make me come, Sam.” Sam’s body pulls out all the stops, pounding up and down on Dean’s cock with no signs of stopping. Sam's hole is just fluttering and squeezing Dean's cock and Dean’s body responds quickly, hurling him towards a mind-blowing orgasm. Sam’s body is drenched in sweat, moaning and shaking. Dean’s balls draw up and he screams as he is coming deep inside Sam. Sam’s body keeps riding Dean, so Dean lets him off the hook. 

“Stop, Sam.” Sam’s body slides off of Dean's abdomen, cock sliding out of his ass. His cock is so red and hard it looks like it's going to burst.

“Spit in your hand, then jerk off until you come on my chest.” Sam spits on his hand,moaning as he starts to jerk his hard cock. He’s vibrating from the harsh jerking, and his hole squeezing Dean’s softening cock. He stops breathing for a couple seconds, mouth open, face beet red. He screams Dean’s name as he comes in jets, all over Dean’s chest. He pants loudly, body exhausted and mind numb.

“Good boy. Now get up and lick your cum off me. Then suck my cum off my cock.” Dean moans as he watches Sam rise and then move to lick all the cum off him. By the time Sam gets to his cock it’s plumped back up to hard again. Sam moans from the taste of both their cum in his mouth.

“Stop and move between my legs. I want you to suck me.” Sam moans and lays down, taking Dean deep in his throat. He bobs and sucks, moaning and shaking. He almost gets hard, but all the energy he's using is too much on him. Dean meanwhile is just moaning and pumping up into Sam to get more friction.

“Good boy. Now pull yourself off my cock and wait with mouth open tongue out. I wanna come on your face.” Sam stops, and poses just like he's told. Dean is so turned on by the way Sam looks alone, that he only needs to jerk a few times before he is painting Sam’s face with what little cum he has left.

“Sam, lay down on your back next to me and wait.” Sam’s body collapses next to Dea, eyes closing from exhaustion.

“This was so fucking hot. I wonder how long this will last. Have a little nap, then we’ll see after.” Dean kisses Sam’s forehead and covers him with blankets before going for a shower. When he returns Sam is asleep and Dean can't help but hope this curse lasts a while.


End file.
